Rivals are Forever
by Amairam0
Summary: It was more then just rivalry that tied the two trainers together. Multi-chapter fic. Twenty-sentences.
1. LeafxBlue

Rivals for Life: Twenty Sentences

Chapter One: LeafxBlue

Author's Note: Welcome to the multi-chapter of Rivals For Life. If you don't like any of these pairings then keep your comments to yourself or move on to the next chapter. If you feel like I missed a rival pairing then let me know. If chapter will consist of twenty sentences describing their relationship and how they have matured from their journey. Story is dedicated to Hipster Butterfree and the wonderful Endler~.

* * *

1. Expression

She had no expression on her face…nothing that showed him whether or not if she was annoyed by his constant jeers. Such a lack of expression on her face made him even more determined to make her acknowledge him.

2. Drowning

Leaf spluttered and coughed as the person who had dragged her out of the water held her close and rocked her back and forth in his arms, not saying a word as she rasped, "You always were the better swimmer Blue…"

3. Leader

Professor Oak watched with a gentle eye as the two children under his care played follow the leader with the neighborhood pokemon.

4. Sugarcoated

"Satisfactory? You could say I did terrible because satisfactory is not going to make me feel better Blue!" Leaf snapped as she glared down at the chess board sitting between them on the coffee table. If she could whoop his ass in a pokemon battle…then he could most definitely beat her in a simple game that didn't involve pokemon.

5. Useless

It had already been decided by the type differences of their pokemon that he would defeat her and become the champion. However, after she had so ruthlessly snatched away his title he felt useless and wanted nothing more than to fly away on his Charizard and never face her again.

6. Perfect

Leaf was the perfect trainer, but she was not the perfect girlfriend and it took five break ups and proposal from her former rival to finally make her open her heart to him.

7. Humble

"Your strong Blue…there is no doubt about that…but you lack humility and without humility you will never understand why you lost to a girl you held little regard for."

8. Mourning

"Grandpa was supposed to be invincible…he was supposed to live forever." Leaf could only stand at a respectful distance behind Blue as he knelt before the tombstone and cried.

9. Audience

"I know pronounce you, man and wife." Such words were like a blessing in disguise for the silent Leaf who was nervous and shy in front of the many Oaks who came to witness the union between the two prodigies.

10. Name

"What kind of name is Leaf?" Blue asked, running his fingers through the long hair of the brunette who sat quietly on his lap as they watched television in her mother's living room. "…It was my father's name."

11. Disappointment

That hidden insult aimed at her starter pokemon was enough to make Leaf punch him square in the nose and wrestle him to the floor, completely unaware of the hidden disappointment in Professor Oak's eyes as he tore the two children apart.

12. Questions

"So many questions, so little time," Agatha mused as she watched the female champion walk hand in hand with the Oak boy.

13. Patience

"…Could you ever believe I was such a spoiled brat? How on earth did you have the patience to deal with me?" an elderly Blue asked as he and his wife fed the bird pokemon in their backyard. Leaf could only smile, leaving her husband's question unanswered.

14. Proper

Sure he was a little prick with an ego the size of the globe, but he still held open the door for his most "hated" rival.

15. Science Experiment

"Just wanted to see what would happen if I smacked you on the ass. Smell ya' later!" Blue cackled as he made a run for it on his Charizard, disappearing into the sky and leaving behind a red-faced Leaf.

16. Action

"Ready to see who's the strongest?"

17. Jealousy

Leaf takes a step back when Blue rounds on her, eyes dark with fury as he roared, "It was YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE HE KEPT CALLING FOR ON HIS DEATH BED! I'M HIS GRANDSON! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME BY HIS SIDE!"

18. Kiss (related to Jealousy)

Leaf cuts off his ranting with a kiss, tears streaming down her face as she kissed him over and over again until Blue finally crumbles in her arms and cries. Together, they mourned.

19. Death

"It is inevitable…but rest assure I will be the one calling for you on my death bed…I promise."

20. In Peace

The day he defeats her in battle will be the die he can finally die in peace. This he promises himself as he waits for his wife Leaf to defeat the next challenger.


	2. LyraxSilver

Rivals are Forever: Twenty Sentences

Chapter Two: LyraxSilver

* * *

_1._ Suffocation

Just her very presence made him feel like someone was pressing a pillow against his mouth.

2. Tone

Lyra hated how he spoke to her. She was suppose to be his equal…not some bug underneath his shoe.

3. Cold

He was cold as ice…and no one…not even some little girl with a wimpy hat was going to bring him down from the pedestal he built for himself.

4. Valentine's Day

"One good evening is all I ask! Damn it Silver why do you have to be so…so…so…," her voice trailed off when the the infuriating red-headed male handed her a bouquet of her favorite flowers along with a box of chocolates shaped in the form of Mew. "You were saying Lyra?"

5. Control

"From the moment I was born my whole life was about control…but because of you…everything my father raised me to be no longer matters…and damn it I hate you for that!"

6. Ignorance

Lyra was ignorant of Silver's feelings for her…and that only made him even more determined to defeat her so that for once she would just open her eyes and realize that Gold wasn't the one.

7. Change

He should have accompanied her to Mt. Silver…he should have been there for her…but it was too late. All that remained of Lyra was a shadow of her former self. Long Live the Champion.

8. Dance

Lyra sat beside a disgruntled Silver as they watched the Kimono Girl's performance.

9. Fortune

"Count your blessings Silver and be fortunate that you managed to capture such a prize!" chided Lance.

10. Restricted

Every display of affection was censored in public and kept away from prying eyes. When Silver confronted her on this Lyra looked away and said, "It's not that I'm ashamed of you…I just thought you were the kind of person who didn't like kissing in front of people."

11. Hickey

Now everyone knew she belongs to him.

12. Frustration

Silver grabbed her by the arm, fingers digging into her skin as he yelled in her face, "I am NOT my father!"

13. Caught

"I don't care if you are the champion! If I ever catch you and Silver kissing in the Dragon's Den again I will personally make sure that you are stripped of your title and disgraced!"

14. Acceptance

She accepted him being the son of Team Rocket's Boss…but Silver had yet to accept it himself.

15. Indulgence

A simple kiss. Score one for Lyra.

16. Rain

He left her sobbing in the rain…the same way his father left him years ago.

17. Friends

They were more than just friends and more than just rivals. So…what were they really?

18. Enemies

"Team Rocket is my enemy…but for you Gold I just might make an exception. Touch Lyra again and you'll never be rid of me."

19. Knowledge

"Silver I'm dying." The knowledge of her inevitable death sent him into frenzy until he was finally calm enough to hold her hand and wait for it all to end.

20. Favoritism

He was her favorite tag team partner. She was his favorite rival. Favoritism never felt so good.


End file.
